miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Style Queen/@comment-35224079-20180405170917
My theory on how the remaining three would get and keep their Miraculouses Spoilers! I believe that in the first episode of “The Queen’s Fight”, Ladybug and Cat Noir will barely beat Style Queen, and Master Fu will ask Marinette to come to his house. Master Fu will tell her that Hawk Moth would be sending more powerful villains, because he knew that there are other Miraculouses, and he wants them all so no superhero(like Alya, Chloe, or Nino) could stop him. He would give her the Fox Miraculous to give back to Alya because they (Marinette and Adrien) would need '''Rena Rouge in the next battle. Alya happily accepts, and they battle Queen Wasp, all three. Ladybug and Cat Noir are badly hurt, (because Queen Wasp took off their Miraculouses and hurt them at different points in time) so they are unable to fight. Trixx tells Alya to go return the Miraculous, and showed her the way. Master Fu tells her that she must '''keep the Miraculous until the next akumatization, and that she would deal with it herself, and with another Miraculous holder. Alya immediately wants to choose Nino as Carapace, but she hesitates, as she sees Master Fu with the Turtle Miraculous. She picks up the Bee Miraculous and tells Master Fu she knew who to give it to. Alya doesn’t know who to give it to, when Chloe’s dad (speculation, but still a very high chance) is akumatized into Malediktor, Chloe escapes from her dad and saves everyone in the house by taking charge before he can attack or take control of her and Alya realizes that Chloe, in a way, acted heroic. Alya transforms and, as Rena Rouge, as Chloe is still running away from her father, Alya rescues her and takes her somewhere safe. Alya will then tell her why she has been chosen, and does that same thing that Ladybug did to her (Tell her that she will be the holder of the Bee Miraculous and her power (but she tells Chloe that she is not sure on her power)) Chloe will then realize that she will become a superhero like Ladybug, she becomes extremely excited and wants to text Sabrina but Alya tells her that she must keep it a secret, and Chloe understands. Malediktor is getting close, so Alya leaves to go hold him off, and Chloe opens the box. She is introduced to Pollen, and she transforms. The screen goes back to Alya, and Malediktor is about to deliver the final blow (Malediktor would be very strong), Chloe hits his face with her trompo and he is disoriented which gives Alya a little time to escape. When Queen Bee appears on screen, Alya gets a healing aura that nurses her back to perfect health (not her special power, but a useful extra.) Chloe and Alya distract Malediktor so that Chloe’s healing aura gets to Marinette and Adrien. They are healed, and they also transform and come in. Ladybug and Cat Noir are surprised at the new member (Queen Bee) and Ladybug and Cat Noir are both pleased to see Rena Rouge again. Chloe quickly takes charge, and they destroy Malediktor.